


Come Back to Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nogla Just Wants to Envelope Brian With His Long Ass Limbs, Sharing a Bed, This is Also Ironic Considering I Should Also Sleep But No, Why Brian Was Streaming At 2:47 In The Morning I Don’t Know, lots of fluff, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Nogla woke up to Brian streaming unreasonably late and forced his boyfriend to get back in bed with him.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> [ D I S C L A I M E R ]  
> Just because I find this pairing cute doesn’t mean I actually want them together. They’re both currently happy in their own separate relationships and that makes me also happy. This small one-shot is NOT to try and force them together or this on them. I wrote this just for mere fun.
> 
> It being midnight and me, the insomniac like always, grew bored and stirred this up—so, yeah. I hope you enjoy this short fluffy thing I created!

Nogla awoke to the sound of muffled talking. He groaned softly, rubbing the back of his hands over his tired eyes. A large yawn then drew from his lips as he sat up, blinking slowly as his vision adjusted to the dark room. He glanced over to the alarm clock, and it glowed a bright red which stated it was two forty-seven past midnight.

He frowned slightly before throwing off the sheets, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His socked feet made contact with the cool floor as he paused to fill the need to stretch. He soon stood, walking out of the bedroom and quietly crept over to the gaming room. The talking he woke up to grew louder and clearer as he approached.

He carefully pushed open the door, which emitted a soft squeak. He winced, glancing over to one of the setups inside the room, which was seemingly occupied. The person didn’t seem to notice the intrusion, staring at the screen in front of him as he chatted.

“Thank you...” Nogla couldn’t quite catch the name, but he quickly realized that his partner was currently streaming. “...for the $100 donation! Greatly appreciated.”

He walked further into the room, probably now within the camera’s frame, and placed his index finger up to his lips, as if trying to keep the viewers quiet of his presence. Of course, that was not the case as the chat exploded with his name. Unfortunately, Brian was quick to notice and frowned as he tried to keep up with the escalating string of comments.

The brunet asked, unaware of the former sneaking up behind him, “Nogla? What about that bastard? Am I missing something here? Behind me? Wh—“ he let out a small yelp when a new pair of arms circled around his chair and torso, hands gently resting themselves on the center of his stomach.

He tensed, startled as he swung his head around. Blue eyes met brown that were glinting with mischief. He blinked once, twice, finally recognizing the figure as Nogla himself. The lanky man now had his chin propped up on top of the chair, staring down at the other with that goofy grin of his.

“ _Jesus_ _Christ,_ you nearly gave me a fuckin’ heart attack!” Brian quickly relaxed, although he had a hand over his chest. He sighed deeply in relief, leaning back against the chair. He then slid off his headset, setting them on his desk. “You’re a shithead.”

Nogla laughed softly, shifting until he got the appropriate angle to bury his face into the side of his lover’s neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to the milky skin, smiling. Exhaustion and laziness then crashed over him in a wave, causing him to sigh and his shoulders to slump slightly. He felt the shorter male try to suppress a small shudder at the sensation of the warm breath on his neck.

“Come back to bed. It’s too late for you to be streamin’,” he murmured, tightening his grip around the fellow Irishman. His accent was very thick now like it usually was when he was this tired.

The two had announced their relationship a while ago to the public and weren’t hesitant to be openly affectionate on camera. They were grateful for all of the positive feedback and support they had gotten from their fans, friends, and families. Of course, there were always those negative people every once in a while, but it didn’t bother them too much. They quickly learned to ignore it. Although, they weren’t afraid to put someone in their place if it became too out of hand—especially Brian.

The brunet rolled his eyes at the camera in mock annoyance before nudging Nogla’s head away from his neck. He tilted his own head to meet the latter in a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away.

“I just need to finish a few more things and then I’ll get in bed. You should go back to sleep, though.”

The taller huffed, already knowing a ‘few’ was going to actually take hours. He shook his head, reluctantly retracting himself from his boyfriend. He glanced at the stream’s chat, amused by how many people were awing over them both or ‘screaming’.

“Say goodbye, y’all. This munchkin needs to get his arse to bed and that might as well be my job. We all know he’ll probably be here for hours. I’m sure he can pick this up later when he’s well-rested.”

Brian’s face faded into a faint red at the nickname but quickly jolted into action to get Nogla away from the computer.

“Hey! No! I’ll wrap this up soon! It’s not like I have some stupid curfew that I need to follow. I’m a grown man for goodness sake!”

“You’re going to let me end this stream and come back with me to bed so we can both sleep. You can just continue this later,” his partner insisted stubbornly, already having the mouse cursor hover over the end stream button. “Now say goodbye to everyone before I click the stop button.”

Brian groaned loudly in dismay, slumping in his chair as he pouted; almost like a child. He begrudgingly said a farewell to his stream and quickly slipped in a, “Tell Nogla how much of a stubborn prick he is!”

The latter chuckled at that and bid a goodbye himself before clicking the button. He turned to Brian and enveloped the irritated man in an embrace and peppered his face with kisses. Brian tried so hard to keep a straight face but ended up in a small fit of laughs in the end. He turned his head away, pushing Nogla’s face back with his hand as he grinned. A light flush painted over his cheeks in which he attempted to hide but with no prevail.

“Okay, stop it, you asshole. Just let me close out of everything and then I’ll finally get in bed with you, alright, Mr. ‘I-will-ruin-my-boyfriend’s-stream-so-we-can-cuddle’?”

The other smirked and pecked his lips once more. “Fine. If I don’t find you in the bedroom in the next five minutes, I will come back ‘ere and carry you to bed myself.”

“Whatever, loser.”

Nogla smiled and finally stood upright. He gave Brian one last fond glance before trekking back to their shared bedroom. He sighed when he slumped into the soft mattress, almost falling asleep right then and there. He didn’t, though, as he needed to wait for Brian. Hopefully, he was true to his word.

Five minutes soon passed and Nogla was about to get up when the door opened. Brian walked in and slipped into the bed on the other side. Nogla immediately rolled over and tossed his arm over the former’s waist, tugging him back so the brunet was pressed against his front.

“Took you long enough,” hummed the dark-haired man, nestling his nose into the curly mop of hair before him. He entangled their legs as Brian huffed annoyedly, pulling the blankets over their bodies.

“You’re the one who suddenly wanted to end my stream.”

“You’re the one who was streaming in the middle of the night when you should be  _sleeping_.”

“Isn’t that what I'm about to do?”

Nogla rolled his eyes before letting his eyelids flutter closed, quickly starting to drift out of consciousness. “Stop tryin’ to be a smartass. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Love ya.”

“Love you, too.”

With that, the pair drifted off into slumber, basking in each other’s comforting warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore ahah.
> 
> I should sleep but I don’t wanna at the same time.


End file.
